Distance Point
by VDE
Summary: AU Twoshot. Saber tak pernah menyangka bahwa aksi seorang pria asing yang nekat melamarnya di pusat perbelanjaan umum ternyata berujung pada titik masa lalunya. Gilgamesh x Saber
1. Meet Again

**A/N: **Berhubung saya baru nyemplung di fandom ini, saya cuman bisa buat fic AU karena saya belum terlalu menguasai jalan cerita trilogy Fate secara kesuluruhan. Namun, sebagian kepribadian Gilgamesh di sini saya adaptasi dari Carnival Phantasm dan juga Fate hollow ataraxia. Setidaknya, tingkat songong dan sadisnya berkurang di saga itu. ^^

Oh ya, judul fic ini saya ambil dari judul lagunya Faylan yang Distance Point. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Fate © Type-Moon<strong>

**Distance Point © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Gilgamesh x Saber**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Twoshot, AU, OOC, Redudansi, Typo, Missword, etc**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><em>_**-Part 1-**_

_**Meet Again**_

"Hei, Kau! Nona Pirang! Menikahlah denganku!"

"A-APA!"

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain hanya melihat seorang pria asing—yang tiba-tiba nekat melamarmu—tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Hal inilah yang dialami oleh Arturia Pendragon atau yang biasa disebut Saber. Seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata _emerald _dan berparas cantik itu tampak tak dapat menyembunyikan percik syok yang menghias gestur wajahnya. Ia terkejut. Tak percaya tentu saja. Karena di saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, interupsi itu datang tak pandang rasio.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Hah! Bagaimana tidak? Perjalanan pulangmu dari pusat perbelanjaan kota mendadak terhenti dengan aksi tak terduga dari sesosok pria asing yang tak kau kenal sebelumnya. Ya. Sudah jelas bahwa ada perasaan takut yang mengendap di hati Saber. Pria asing berambut jabrik keemasan dan bermata merah bak genangan darah telah menghadangnya dengan angkuh. Senyum licik tergurat. Pria itu yakin bahwa ia pasti mendapatkan segalanya. Ia pasti mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan. Derai kesombongan terpancar gamblang.

Tak suka.

Saber sungguh tak suka dengan pria itu.

Dengan penuh amarah, Saber mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Rin Tohsaka—sahabat Saber—yang tengah berdiri di belakang gadis pirang itu kini tampak tercengang, tanpa kata. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa akan ada pria yang berani melamar sahabatnya itu secara blak-blakan di muka umum seperti ini.

Tidakkah pria itu sadar seperti apa pribadi Saber yang sebenarnya?

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? Menikah denganmu? Kau pikir, kau itu siapa, HAH!" Aura pembunuh terasa pekat. Gadis pirang itu benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin Saber bersedia menikahi orang yang baru ia temui di kala itu?

Pria itu pasti sudah tidak waras.

Dan pihak yang tak tahu malu itu justru merespon dengan seringai. Disematkan jemari itu ke dalam untaian helai rambut jabriknya sembari menggemakan tawa ringan yang begitu ambigu.

"Ahahahaha... tak perlu marah begitu. Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah menyesal jika kau bersedia menjadi milikku, Nona... Saber."

'A-Apa?' Kedua _emerald _Saber membelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga, tak percaya. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan? Saber katanya?

'Bagaimana bisa ia tahu namaku!'

"Tuan Gilgamesh! Sebaiknya, kita pergi dari sini! Kumpulan _Paparazzi _akan segera kemari!"

Sejenak, terdengar suara seorang _Bodyguard_ yang tengah berlari ke arah Saber. Dan pria asing berambut keemasan itu lantas menghela napas dengan raut kesal. Sepertinya, ia memang tak bisa berlama-lama berada di tempat itu. Dengan ekspresi penuh enigma, ia pun melayangkan simpulan senyum tipis ke arah Saber. Jemarinya menyentuh ujung dagu gadis itu, sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi... Saber."

"H-Hah?"

Pria itupun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Saber.

Hening.

Untuk sesaat, Saber tak sadar dengan berbagai spekulasi yang tergurat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gadis itu seolah berada di dalam dimensi yang begitu hening. Sebuah dimensi dimana nalarnya mencoba untuk mencerna segenap realitas yang baru saja terjadi. Ia membutuhkan waktu.

Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir secara rasional.

"Saber? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" khawatir, Rin mencoba memastikan. Yang ditanya hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

Meski begitu.

Pedang tanya mengenai _'siapa identitas pria itu sebenarnya...'_

Semakin mengendap kuat di benak Saber.

.

.

.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Me-Mereka masih saja persisten untuk mengejar kita, Tuan Gilgamesh!"

"Tch! Kumpulan _paparazzi_ sialan! Kapan mereka bisa berhenti mengangguku, hah!"

Sementara keadaan semakin krusial, pria berambut emas itu berusaha keras untuk tak menghentikan laju larinya. Kedua mata darahnya semakin memicing tajam. Hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi untuk tiba tepat di mobil _Bugatti Veyron Supersport _miliknya. Kilatan flash kamera mulai menyambar. Seseorang tampak melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Gil! Ayo, cepatlah naik! Kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga pasti akan segera naik, Enkidu! Hiaaaahhh!" Dengan segenap tenaganya, Gilgamesh—pria berambut emas itu lantas melompat ke dalam mobil bersama dengan seorang _Bodyguard_. Tak perlu berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, Enkidu segera menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil secepat mungkin, jauh dari kumpulan _paparazzi_ itu.

Untuk sesaat, hawa lega menghantam masa.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti tadi? Melamar seorang gadis yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya tepat di hadapan banyak orang? Apa kau gila, hah!" Amarah meledak. Enkidu terlihat begitu kesal. Pria berambut hijau panjang bak wanita itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Gilgamesh tentu saja. Karena pria itu adalah kawan baiknya.

"Tidak kenal? Kau pikir aku tak tahu tentang gadis itu sama sekali, Enkidu?" Gilgamesh menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Semakin lama, kawannya itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang datang bulan saja. Penjelasan lanjutan pun terlontar bersamaan dengan terlipatnya kedua tangan di dada.

"Arturia Pendragon... atau yang biasa dipanggil Saber. Tentu saja aku mengenal gadis itu. Dia adalah motivasi terbesarku untuk kembali ke negara ini."

"Apa?" Enkidu seolah tak percaya. Namun, tak ada untungnya bagi Gilgamesh untuk mengguratkan kebohongan. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh kawannya itu adalah benar adanya. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti tadi, hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya salam pertemuan yang akan menjadi awal usahaku dalam mendapatkannya." Seringai ambigu terlukis jelas di paras Gilgamesh. Kedua mata darahnya lantas menatap ke arah jendela mobil. Ia memiliki satu keyakinan yang cukup besar.

"Tak lama lagi... kau pasti akan tahu, siapa aku sebenarnya... Saber. Hahahaha..."

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<br>**

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya... dia begitu familiar."<p>

"Apa?" Rin menautkan alisnya sembari menatap Saber yang tengah menata perlengkapan di dapur apartemennya. Semenjak kejadian 'lamaran dari pria asing' yang menimpa sang sahabat, gadis pirang itu terlihat lebih banyak diam untuk berpikir. Dan Rin mulai setuju dengan pernyataan Saber. Sebuah pernyataan—dimana pria berambut emas dan berwajah tampan itu terlihat begitu familiar.

"Kau benar, Saber. Sepertinya, aku juga pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat. Wajahnya tidak terlalu asing. Apakah mungkin... pria itu adalah seorang publik figur?" mengingat dengan insiden pengejaran yang dilakukan oleh kumpulan _paparazzi_, merupakan hal yang wajar jika Rin berspekulasi demikian. Namun Saber memiliki pendapat lain.

"Publik... figur?"

"Iya. Publik figur. Memangnya, ada apa, Saber?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku merasa ia familiar bukan karena anggapan bahwa ia adalah seorang publik figur... sebenarnya."

"Apa?" Rin mulai skeptis. Saber tampak terdiam sembari menyangga ujung dagu dengan jemarinya. Gadis berambut hitam itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jika memang publik figur bukanlah alasannya, coba jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuatnya begitu familiar di matamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya... dulu?"

"Dulu?" Saber menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mampu mengingat apapun.

"Maaf. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku tidak yakin, Rin."

"Ah, ya sudahlah jika begitu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin saja ia hanyalah pria aneh yang ingin menarik perhatian. Sudah. Tak usah diambil pusing, Saber." Setelah mendaratkan tepukan ringan di pundak Saber, gadis berambut hitam itu lantas meletakkan beberapa tas plastik di atas meja. Langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar telah menjadi tumpuan atensi Saber.

"Besok, Shiro dan juga Sakura akan berkunjung kemari. Aku akan membawakan makanan dari rumah. Sampai jumpa!"

"Um! Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Rin!" Bersamaan dengan itu, tertutuplah jua pintu kamar apartemen Saber. Yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya juga. Tak ada gunanya bagi Saber untuk memikirkan pria misterius itu lagi. Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Lebih baik, sekarang aku mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk esok! Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Shiro dan yang lainnya!"

Seutas senyum tersimpul instan sebagai simbolik semangat baru. Saber mulai melipat balutan kemeja di lengannya dan mempersiapkan beberapa bahan makanan. Besok memang merupakan hari yang sangat spesial. Karena Shiro dan Sakura—sahabat Saber semasa kecil—akan segera bertunangan. Dan sudah selayaknya ia dan Rin turut berbahagia atas perkembangan itu. Setidaknya, dengan mengadakan perayaan kecil di apartemen Saber, hal itu sudah cukup memberikan kesan suka cita yang berarti untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Dan merasa bahwa keadaan ruangan begitu sepi, Saber pun lantas menyalakan sebuah TV layar flat yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sebuah _scene _seorang reporter—yang sedang menyampaikan berita—kini sudah terlihat di layar kaca. Setelah mengatur volumenya hingga ke tingkat yang begitu keras, Saber pun mulai berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sembari mengiris beberapa sayuran, audio TV pun berhasil terserap menuju telinga Saber meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Baik. Kembali pada berita politik. Telah diketahui bahwa putra mahkota dari Menteri kota Uruk yakni _'Pangeran Gilgamesh' _saat ini telah berkunjung di Shibuya untuk alasan yang belum diketahui. Kemungkinan besar kehadiran beliau adalah untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama antara Uruk dengan pemerintah Jepang. Namun, tertangkap basahnya Pangeran Gilgamesh saat berada di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin sore merupakan sebuah fakta yang begitu menggemparkan masyarakat sekitar. Banyak saksi mata yang menyatakan bahwa mereka telah melihat Pangeran Gilgamesh melamar seorang gadis biasa yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya."

_KRATAAAKK!_

Suara jatuhnya sebuah pisau dapur dari genggaman Saber lantas menggema di penjuru dapur. Syok dan menganga. Itulah gambaran keadaannya saat ini. Gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Degup jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

'_Gil... gamesh?'_

Secepat kilat, Saber pun berlari menuju kamarnya. Mencoba melihat kebenaran itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat gambaran seorang pria berambut emas dan bermata semerah darah yang ada di layar TV-nya.

Pria itu benar-benar orang yang sama persis dengan pria yang nekat melamarnya kemarin.

"I-Ini tidak m-mungkin. P-Pria gila itu adalah seorang... Pangeran?" gadis pirang itu kembali menganga sejadi-jadinya. Parasnya memucat, sekujur tubuh pun turut membeku dalam rasa gentar. Untuk sesaat, mulutnya terasa kaku, tak mampu berucap.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin seorang Pangeran bisa melamarnya secara blak-blakkan di muka umum!

Siapa dia? Saber tak mengenal pria itu sama sekali. Ia bahkan baru melihat pria itu kemarin. Ya meskipun wajahnya begitu familiar di mata Saber, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tak pernah merasa memiliki tali relasi dengan Gilgamesh.

Lalu, dari sekian banyaknya wanita di dunia ini, mengapa harus Saber? Mengapa harus Saber yang menjadi pilihan dari seorang pangeran semacam Gilgamesh? Apa yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu? Saber hanyalah gadis biasa yang dibesarkan dari keluarga penegak hukum. Meski ayahnya adalah seorang mantan perdana menteri di Jepang, namun Saber tak mengikuti jejak karir sang ayah. Gadis itu memiliki preferensinya sendiri.

Dan Saber yakin, akan sangat tidak mungkin jika putra mahkota dari menteri kota Uruk memiliki relasi dengan sang ayah yang pernah menjabat sebagai perdana menteri sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tidak. Sepertinya, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin sekali.

Kalaupun ada rencana perjodohan dibalik konspirasi ini, Saber yakin bahwa ayahnya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menjodohkan anak gadisnya hanya untuk kepentingan negara. Ia memberi Saber kebebasan. Ia tak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Saber. Dan ia sangat menjunjung tinggi hak anaknya itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dan jika seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan pria berambut emas itu terhadap Saber sebenarnya?

Apa motifnya?

_Tiitt! Tiiittt!_

Di tengah dilema besar itu, suara bel apartemen yang berdentang telah sukses memecah keheningan yang ada. Kedua _emerald_ Saber lantas tersibak ke arah pintu dan ia pun mencoba membukanya dengan perasaan was-was. Dan tak ada orang.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berada di depan pintu.

Hanya ada sekuntum mawar...

Sekuntum mawar merah... yang diletakkan tepat di depan pintu kamar Saber.

"A-Apa ini?" skeptis, Saber mulai mengambil bunga mawar itu dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Atensinya pun lantas terarah pada sebuah kartu ucapan yang dililitkan pada batang mawar. Dengan gemetar, Saber mencoba membuka kartu itu dan membaca isinya.

"_**I'll make you mine..." –Gilgamesh**_

...

...

"H-HAH!"

_Jedeeerrr!_

Seakan ada guntur di siang bolong. Saber hampir saja menjatuhkan mawar yang ada di tangannya karena terlalu syok. Sepertinya pria itu tak main-main dengan tindakannya. Ia benar-benar serius menginginkan Saber. Serpihan merah pun merona di paras gadis itu, bersamaan dengan rasa gentar yang menjalar di dalam diri.

Ini sungguh buruk.

Sepertinya...

Saber tak akan bisa terlepas dari jeratan sang Pangeran semudah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-APA! J-Jadi, pria yang melamarmu waktu itu adalah se-seorang... PANGERAN?"<p>

"I-Iya. Itu benar—"

"Pria aneh dan tak tahu malu itu seorang PANGERAN?"

"Umm... maaf _Nee-san_ tapi kuah karimu muncrat di wajah Shiro-sen—"

"I-INI GILA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA ITU SEORANG PANGERAAAAAAN!"

_Craaaaatt!_

"Ouch..." Shiro terlihat pasrah saat parasnya semakin bermandikan kuah kari dari mulut Rin. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Sakura mulai mengusap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kain serbet milik Saber. Sementara Rin terlihat seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot, Saber hanya bisa menunduk dengan raut galau di parasnya.

"Kau belum tahu dengan motifnya, Saber! Bisa saja ia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai wanita simpanannya? Atau mungkin, ia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai seorang sandera untuk memaksa agar pemerintah Jepang mau bekerja sama dengan kota Uruk! Seorang Pangeran seperti dia tak mungkin melakukan semua ini atas dasar perasaan! Pasti ada tujuan atau keuntungan yang ingin ia raih!"

Meskipun berlebihan, tapi spekulasi yang diguratkan Rin cukup masuk akal juga. Pria seperti Gilgamesh memang patut untuk dicurigai. Kewaspadaan Saber mulai meningkat tajam. Persepsi negatif semakin membuat dinding skeptis meninggi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika memang Pangeran Gilgamesh mencintai Saber?"

"E-Eh?"

"Bukankah hal itu sangat menarik? Jika memang pria itu nekat melamar Saber di depan publik tanpa peduli dengan statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran dan publik figur, bukankah itu berarti, dia sangat teramat mencintai Saber? Sampai-sampai ia tak peduli dengan persepsi masyarakat. Aku yakin, sungguh beruntung sekali wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak—"

"U-UHUKKK!"

Pendapat yang diguratkan Sakura membuat Saber terbelalak. Rin bahkan terkejut dan tak sengaja tersedak hingga memuntahkan kari di wajah Shiro lagi. Sungguh malang nasib pemuda yang satu itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, memaafkan Rin yang tengah menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Hah! Beruntung? Apa benar begitu? Tch! Bahkan penampilannya saja tidak menampakkan seperti seorang Pangeran! Mana ada pangeran berambut jabrik, memakai anting dan berpenampilan urakan seperti dia? Sungguh tak beretika!" Rin kembali berkomentar pedas. Saber tampak menyangga ujung dagunya sembari berpikir.

"Aku setuju dengan Rin. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan pria itu. Dia adalah calon Raja! Seharusnya, dia bisa menjadi sosok figur yang baik!"

Kini giliran gadis berambut pirang itu yang bersikeras. Sebongkah keringat terlihat menetes di samping kening Rin dan yang lainnya. Maklum saja. Saber sangat mengagumi sosok seorang raja ataupun pemimpin. Jadi, gadis itu cukup kritis dan perfeksionis jika menyangkut hal yang berbau pemerintahan.

"Kau tahu, Saber? Sebenarnya, aku sangat mendukung apabila kau mau meneruskan karir ayahmu sebagai seorang perdana menteri di negara ini," Rin terkekeh pelan. Saber menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar itu.

"Aku tidak berbakat menjadi seorang pemimpin, Rin—"

"Tidak berbakat? Siapa bilang? Ideologimu begitu kuat, Saber! Aku yakin, negara ini akan lebih maju dengan kontribusimu! Jangan rendahkan dirimu seperti itu!" Serangkaian frase pembangkit motivasi. Rin memang lihai dalam menunjukkan bentuk dukungannya terhadap Saber. Dan hal itu membuat sang sahabat tersenyum tipis. Ia hargai pendapat Rin meski hal itu bertentangan dengan subyektifitasnya sendiri.

Mungkin...

Mengikuti jejak karir sang ayah sungguh tidak ada salahnya.

_Tiitt! Tiiittt!_

Bel apartemen Saber lagi-lagi berdentang. Hal itu membuat semuanya terdiam dan memfokuskan atensi ke arah pintu. Rasa skeptis dan waspada semakin meningkat. Sedikit ragu, pada akhirnya Saber memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Rin, Shiro dan Sakura turut mendatangi Saber untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan tak ada orang. Lagi-lagi tak ada orang di depan pintu kamar apartemen gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aneh. Kenapa tak ada orang sama sekali?" Rin menengok kanan dan kiri, mencoba memastikan, apakah ada orang yang tengah bersembunyi, menguntit mereka. Dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun yang berada di sana kecuali mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, Saber dikejutkan dengan sebuah bingkisan yang berada tepat di samping pintu apartemennya.

"Bingkisan itu jangan-jangan...?" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Saber sudah membuka bingkisan itu secepat kilat. Rautnya tampak cemas dan sepertinya, ia bisa menebak, siapa orang yang sudah mengirim bingkisan hadiah itu. Namun kali ini, ada satu hal yang mengejutkan Saber lebih dari sebelumnya. Fakta menggemparkan telah terungkap.

"Bo-Boneka... singa?"

Ya, benar. Sebuah boneka singa berukuran cukup besar merupakan hadiah yang ada dibalik bingkisan itu. Dan Saber pun tampak pucat, tak mampu berkata-kata. Rin hanya bisa menganga sembari membungkam mulutnya dengan raut syok.

"Sa-Saber, bukankah... boneka singa adalah boneka... favoritmu?"

"Hah?" Shiro terkejut. Sakura menatap Saber dengan raut kaget. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk penuh gentar. Tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu dengan segenap kesukaan Saber?

"Siapa yang mengirimkan boneka ini? Jangan bilang bahwa..." Rin masih terlihat membungkam mulutnya dengan raut syok. Dengan gentar, Saber mulai membuka kartu ucapan yang terselip di bungkus bingkisan itu. Dan dugaannya benar. Siapa lagi orang yang mau mengirimi Saber hadiah jika bukan pria itu?

"**Hope you like it, My Precious Queen..." –Gilgamesh**

"Ra-Ratu?" sebongkah keringat menetes di kening Rin. Shiro bahkan bertampang aneh dengan hal itu. Saber masih tampak pucat. Namun reaksi Sakura justru sangat kontradiksi dengan ketiganya.

"Aww... manisnya... tak kusangka bahwa Pangeran kota Uruk itu ternyata seromantis ini~"

"HEEEHHH!" Saber hanya menganga dengan raut aneh. Sakura terkekeh melihat itu.

"Ne, Saber! Coba pikirkan lagi. Seorang pangeran tampan yang rela datang ke negara ini dan tiba-tiba nekat melamarmu di muka umum. Menjadi stalker misterius yang mencoba untuk mencari tahu hal apa yang kau sukai. Memberimu hadiah setiap hari. Tidakkah itu romantis? Dia pasti sangat sangat sangaaaat menyukaimu, Saber!"

"I-Itu—" Saber tak mampu berkata-kata. Parasnya merona merah, berlumur malu. Kedua emeraldnya kembali tertuju pada boneka singa yang ada di genggamannya.

Jika memang pria itu sungguh serius menginginkan Saber...

Maka, Saber... tak akan membuka hati semudah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu. Dan berbagai hadiah pun telah diterima Saber dengan sangat terpaksa.<p>

Setelah Pangeran dari kota Uruk itu mengirimkan sekuntum mawar dan boneka, kini ia justru mengirimkan makanan-makanan lezat untuk Saber. Dasar licik. Sepertinya ia tahu betul bahwa Saber tak bisa menolak makanan enak. Dengan sangat terpaksa, gadis itu pada akhirnya bersedia memakan makanan yang dikirimkan untuknya.

Terkadang...

Saber sungguh merasa malu karena tak dapat menahan hawa nafsunya sendiri.

"Dasar pria brengsek! Bisa-bisanya ia memakai taktik seperti ini! Kurang ajar!" Dengan raut ketus, Saber melahap beberapa sushi yang dikirimkan Gilgamesh untuknya. Pria itu semakin hari semakin terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ saja. Ia semakin paham apa yang diinginkan Saber. Hingga gadis itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pangeran Uruk itu mendapatkan info hingga sejauh ini?

"Jika memang ia memiliki nyali, sebaiknya ia segera menghadapku langsung dan bicara empat mata secara baik-baik! Mengirimkan hadiah terus menerus dan tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali? Dasar, Pengecut!"

Ah... andaikan saja Saber tahu bahwa kata-kata itu bisa berbalik melawannya sendiri?

"Jadi... apa kau ingin melihatku, Saber?"

"H-Hah?"

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa syoknya Saber saat ini. Mengejutkan. Pria itu sudah berdiri di sana. Sesosok pria yang sudah mengusik hidup Saber akhir-akhir ini. Gilgamesh, putra mahkota Raja Uruk yang angkuh itu sudah bersandar tepat di depan pintu. Senyum licik tersimpul di paras tampannya itu.

Ini sungguh buruk.

"K-KAU!" Saber berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Gilgamesh. Pihak yang mendapat tatapan tajam hanya tertawa saat mendengar bentakan Saber yang berbunyi, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Hahaha... apa yang kulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin melihatku?" Saber mulai gentar saat Gilgamesh melangkahkan diri mendekatinya. Peluh berguguran dari kening gadis itu. Dan sang pangeran terlihat memandang sushi yang ada di atas meja makan Saber.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai sushi yang kuberikan untukmu. Aku senang karena kau mau memakannya juga."

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi! Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

Sementara pertanyaannya belum mendapat jawaban, Saber hanya bisa melangkah mundur tatkala Gilgamesh semakin berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya saja. Seringai tergurat di paras pangeran itu di saat Saber semakin terdesak.

Terpojok.

Punggung Saber sudah berbenturan degan hamparan dinding di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tak bisa menghindar lagi.

Dan Gilgamesh lantas menguncinya dengan menyandarkan tangan kanannya di hamparan dinding. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyentuh ujung dagu Saber.

"Apa kau masih tak percaya bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah... kau, Saber?"

"H-Hah?" belum sempat Saber bereaksi lebih jauh, Gilgamesh sudah mencengkram wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Emerald bertemu crimson. Sang pangeran hanya menyeringai menatap mangsanya yang terbelalak pucat.

Sebuah bisikan terdengar.

"Menikahlah denganku, Artur!"

"A-Apa—mmhpphh!" seolah ada sebuah petir yang menyambar tatkala mulut Saber terbungkam dengan mulut Gilgamesh. Pangeran itu menghimpitkan parasnya, mencium Saber sedalam mungkin. Sang gadis terlihat semakin syok. Tak dapat berkutik di saat bernapas pun semakin sulit. Paras keduanya semakin memerah panas. Dan di saat lidah itu hendak menginvasi mulut Saber lebih jauh lagi...

Sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras lantas mendarat di pipi kiri sang pangeran Uruk.

"Be-Beraninya kau menciumku! Dasar, Bajingan!" Saber mulai emosi. Parasnya masih memerah karena malu dan marah. Setelah terdiam sejenak, pada akhirnya suara tawa yang begitu lirih lantas tergurat dari mulut Gilgamesh.

"Hahaha... kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Dan hal ini semakin membuatku yakin bahwa kaulah... satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk menjadi istriku." Tak mengindahkan bagaimana ekspresi Saber saat itu, Gilgamesh hanya berbalik dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu.

"Aku pasti akan kembali lagi. Aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku, Artur. Hahahahaha!"

"Pergi kau! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

_Brakkk!_

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu, Saber pun tersungkur ke bawah dengan perasaan terpukul. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan kurang ajar seperti ini. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menunduk dengan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dalam kegentaran.

Pria itu...

Mengapa pria itu begitu menginginkannya?

Jemari gadis itu lantas meremas kain kemeja di dadanya. Rona merah itu masihlah belum luntur dari parasnya. Untuk sesaat, Saber seolah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti definisinya.

Ia takut, gemetar, gentar dan ragu.

Ia bimbang. Namun di saat yang sama...

Mengapa ada kehangatan di titik itu?

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mau apalagi kau kemari!"<p>

"Ah, tenanglah dulu, Saber. Aku hanya ingin membawakanmu bunga."

Frase bernada angkuh itu membuat Saber semakin muak. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dan Gilgamesh selalu saja mendatanginya. Pria tampan berambut jabrik keemasan itu masih juga tak bosan untuk mengusik Saber. Ia benar-benar pantang menyerah dan sangat keras kepala.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk menikah denganmu!"

"Ayolah... mengapa kau masih saja keras terhadapku seperti ini, huh?" Gilgamesh menyanggah dahinya. Ia masih berusaha keras untuk menahan Saber agar tidak menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir. "Aku adalah seorang pangeran. Aku bisa memberimu apa saja yang kau inginkan jika kau mau menjadi milikku."

"Hah! Kau pikir, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan hanya karena kau adalah seorang pangeran?" Saber menatap sinis. Ditampiknya cengkraman Gilgamesh dengan sangat kasar. "Pria sepertimu bahkan tak pantas menjadi calon Raja!"

"Apa katamu?" Gilgamesh memicingkan kedua matanya. Saber tak gentar dengan hal itu. Resistensi masihlah membara.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyukai pria berpenampilan urakan sepertimu! Tanpa gelar pangeran yang kau miliki sekarang ini, kau sungguh tak ada apa-apanya!"

_DEG!_

Frase itu begitu menyakitkan. Dan bagi Gilgamesh, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya sakit selain hanya mendengar penolakan kasar dari Saber. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu. Setelah sepuluh tahun ia berjuang keras untuk mencapai titik seperti ini...

Hanya penolakan inikah yang ia dapatkan?

"Kau tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Saber. Kau tak bisa menyangkalku! Kau tak bisa menyangkalku seperti ini!"

"Hah! Pergilah! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

_BRAAAKKK!_

Pintu kamar apartemen Saber telah ditutup dengan begitu keras. Terlalu keras hingga dentumannya menggema di penjuru lorong. Bahkan dentuman itu turut menggema di hati Gilgamesh. Pria berambut emas itu terdiam untuk sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Saber masih berada di balik pintu.

"Apa kau tak ingat dengan kenangan kita sepuluh tahun yang lalu... Artur?"

"..." Saber terbelalak. Dalam diam, ia dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Gilgamesh dari balik pintu. Pria itu tampaknya sedang bersandar. Meski pintu menjadi pembatas di antara mereka, namun Saber tak dapat menampik bahwa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Uruk itu.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun saat ini, kau benar-benar membenciku, Saber. Namun aku akan tetap menepati ikrarku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku! Apapun yang terjadi!"

Gilgamesh mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat. Enkidu sang sahabat, terlihat menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak pria berambut emas itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sebagai isyarat bahwa sebaiknya Gilgamesh segera pergi meninggalkan Saber sendiri. Karena tak ada gunanya bagi sang kawan untuk berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Dengan berat hati, Gilgamesh segera beranjak dari kamar apartemen Saber. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, atensinya kembali terarah ke kamar Saber sekali lagi. Kedua crimsonnya memicing tajam. Ia sungguh tak peduli lagi dengan apapun.

Saber adalah miliknya.

Dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan gadis itu kembali. Cepat atau lambat.

"_Aku mencintaimu... Saber."_

.

.

.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Apa maksud dari perkataannya?"

Frase yang diguratkan Gilgamesh terus terngiang di benak Saber. Gadis itu hanya bisa merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sembari menatap langit atap kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya meraih sebuah boneka singa pemberian pangeran Uruk itu dan mendekapnya erat. Meskipun ia membenci Gilgamesh, namun entah mengapa, ia tak bisa membuang boneka pemberian pria itu.

"Boneka singa ini..." Saber mulai mengangkat boneka itu ke atas. Labirin nalarnya mencoba terlarut dalam genangan retrospek yang begitu dalam. Sejatinya, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang paham mengapa Saber begitu menyukai boneka singa. Selain Rin, ada satu anak lelaki yang mengetahuinya. Sesosok anak lelaki yang pernah ia temui...

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

"_Hei, kau suka singa, ya?"_

"_Eh?" _

"_Aku juga suka singa. Karena singa adalah sang raja rimba! Hehehe... aku benar 'kan?"_

"_R-Raja rimba?"_

"_U'hum! Raja! Bukankah hal itu keren? Suatu saat, aku ingin menjadi raja seperti ayahku!"_

"_Umm... Raja, ya..."_

"_Oh, ya! Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu? Jika aku besar nanti, aku pasti akan memberimu boneka singa dan aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai ratuku! Hehehe..."_

"_A-Apa? Ratu?"_

"_Hu'um! Siapa namamu?"_

"_Na-Namaku—Arturia..."_

"_Arturia... nama yang cantik."_

"_Eh? Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"_

"_Namaku ya? Umm... apa ya? Ah, panggil saja aku... Archer!"_

"_Ar... cher?"_

"_Yup! Tapi itu bukan nama asliku. Aku tidak ingin memberi tahu namaku yang sesungguhnya sampai kita sudah dewasa nanti, Artur! Hehehehe!"_

"_Eh, ke-kenapa tidak memberitahu?"_

"_Ah, maaf. Aku harus segera pergi. Ayahku sedang mencariku sekarang!"_

"_H-Hei, tunggu! Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi nanti?"_

"_Pasti! Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi! Hehehehe... sampai jumpa, Ratuku!"_

"_Ra-Ratu? Eh, tu-tunggu!"_

_._

_._

Kedua emerald Saber membelalak lebar.

Labirin retrospek itu membuatnya ingat akan beberapa hal penting. Gadis itu lantas menyangga dahinya. Rasa pening mulai menjalar di kepala. Mulutnya menganga saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

'... Archer?'

Ya, Archer.

Sesosok anak laki-laki yang pernah ia temui di taman bermain sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya saat ia sedang memandangi sebuah grafiti singa di sebuah dinding bangunan kecil. Anak laki-laki berambut keemasan... dan bermata merah... semerah darah.

Mata... merah.

'Mu-Mungkinkah...?' Saber membungkam mulutnya. Kedua emeraldnya kembali terbelalak berkat efek syok. Jantung gadis pirang itu seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Mungkinkah...

'_Pangeran Gilgamesh... adalah... Archer?'_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama berkecimpung di fic Yaoi dan shounen ai, saya bisa buat fic straight nih fic adalah Oneshot tapi dikarenakan overload words, jadinya saya bagi jadi twoshot. Next part kemungkinan adalah part terakhir jadi stay tune aja. ^^

Dan oh ya, niatnya nih fic adalah humor tapi karena sense of humor saya mendadak hilang, jadinya rada-rada merembet ke drama. Gomen... Orz. Dan maaf kalau fic ini kelihatan kaku atau janggal. Karena saya juga udah kelamaan hiatus, jadinya rada kaku lagi dalam nulis fic. Semoga aja tak terlalu banyak kesalahan di sini.

Akhir kata, thanks for reading apalagi yang udah sudi ngereview fic abal ini. ^_^

See you in the next chap~


	2. Together Again

**A/N: **Lanjut ke bagian akhir dari fic ini. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Fate © Type-Moon<strong>

**Distance Point © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Gilgamesh x Saber**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Twoshot, AU, OOC, Redudansi, Typo, Missword, etc**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**-Part 2-**_

_**Together Again**_

_"Hei, Archer! Berhentilah berlari! Aku lelah mengejarmu!"_

_"Ayolah, Artur-chan! Calon istriku harus bisa mengimbangiku dalam segala hal!"_

_"Apa? Ca-Calon istri?"_

.

.

Gambaran masa lalu menghantui nalar. Gilgamesh terlihat merenung di dalam mobilnya. Kedua mata darahnya tertuju ke arah panorama kota di balik jendela. Meski raga berada di sana namun benak pria berambut emas itu melayang entah kemana.

"_Ah, Archer! Berhenti! Aku tak mau bermain permainan Raja dan Ratu ini lagi!"_

"_A-Apa? Berhenti? Kenapa, Artur-chan? Apa kau tak mau menjadi ratuku lagi? A-Artur-chan membenciku, ya?"_

"_Bukan begitu. Aku hanya lelah. Itu saja. Dan jangan memanggilku Artur-chan. Kedengarannya aneh sekali."_

_._

_._

"Gil? Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara Enkidu tetap tak mampu membuat Gilgamesh bergeming. Labirin retrospeknya masih terus mengembara ke dalam ingatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bayang-bayang Saber semakin terngiang nyata, tak terhapuskan. Pria berambut emas itu seolah tak mampu mengendalikan rasionya sendiri.

.

.

"_Lalu... aku harus memanggilmu apa, Artur-chan?"_

"_Saber."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ayahku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan... Saber."_

"_Saber-chan... sebuah nama panggilan yang cocok untuk calon ratuku kelak! Hehehehe..."_

"_Hei... kenapa kau selalu saja menyebutku sebagai calon ratumu?"_

"_Itu karena aku sangat menyukai Saber-chan!"_

_._

_._

"Apakah Saber memang benar-benar sudah melupakanku... Enkidu?"

"Gil..." Pria berambut hijau itu hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan iba. Ia paham betul bahwa dibalik dinding keangkuhan dan kesombongan yang dimiliki oleh Gilgamesh, sejatinya sang sahabat hanyalah sesosok pria biasa yang sangat kesepian. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, yang ada di pikiran Gilgamesh hanyalah Saber saja. Ia mengerti, mengapa kawannya itu rela mengorbankan apapun sampai seperti ini.

Hal itu karena Saber...

Adalah akal sehat Gilgamesh.

.

.

"_Ne, Saber-chan..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku... sangat ingin Saber-chan menjadi istri dan ratuku nanti. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Saber-chan? Apakah... Saber-chan juga menyukaiku?"_

"_A-Archer..."_

"_Jika aku benar-benar sudah menjadi Raja nantinya, aku akan memberikan Saber-chan apa saja. Asalkan Saber-chan selalu berada di sisiku."_

_._

_._

"Aku sangat mencintai gadis itu, Enkidu. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Sepuluh tahun aku berjuang hingga aku berhasil menjadi seorang pangeran pewaris tahta. Sekarang, impian terakhir adalah ini. Aku hanya ingin memiliki Saber sepenuhnya."

Kedua tangan Gilgamesh terkepal erat. Dilema benar-benar mempengaruhi benak Pangeran Uruk itu sepenuhnya. Enkidu bahkan sedikit terperanjat. Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu sungguh bukan seperti kawannya sendiri.

Ia tak kenal dengan Gilgamesh yang berbalut duka.

Kawannya itu adalah sesosok pria yang sangat kuat. Sosok pria yang arogan. Egois. Tak akan pernah menyerah dan tak takut terhadap apapun.

Namun, Gilgamesh yang ada di hadapannya saat ini...

"Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"H-Hah?"

"Apa kau akan menyerah dan melepasnya begitu saja, Gil?" Enkidu melayangkan tatapan sinis. Jemarinya lantas mencengkram jaket yang tengah dikenakan Gilgamesh. Sang kawan tampak terbelalak, kaget.

"E-Enkidu—"

"Aku tak tahu, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang pengecut seperti ini. Mana dirimu yang dulu? Kau yang kukenal, tidak akan patah semangat seperti ini. Kau pasti akan merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu. Tak peduli dengan cara apapun itu. Dan kau tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun merenggutnya darimu!"

Pernyataan itu bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Gilgamesh. Kedua rubynya membelalak. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Enkidu akan berkata seperti itu. Dan frase lanjutan yang tergurat dari mulut kawan baiknya itu seolah membuat jantungnya terinjak-injak.

"Oh... jangan katakan bahwa seperti inilah nilai Saber di matamu. Pantas saja gadis itu melupakanmu. Karena kau begitu lemah, Gil! Ia tak akan sudi menjadi istri dan Ratu untuk calon Raja yang lemah sepertimu!"

"Cu-Cukup, Enkidu! Aku tidak lemah! Dan Saber tidak seperti itu! Dia milikku! Dia hanya milikku seorang!" Gentar, sekujur tubuh Gilgamesh tampak gemetar. Pria berambut keemasan itu lantas mencengkram kepalanya dengan raut frustasi. Enkidu mengguratkan tawa.

"Ahahahahahaha! Oh, ya? Apa kau yakin soal itu? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang sudah memiliki hati dan cinta Saber saat ini?"

"Ti-Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! AKAN KUBUNUH SIAPA SAJA YANG BERANI MERENGGUT SABER DARIKU!"

_Kraaakkk!_

Sebuah kaleng minuman tampak remuk akibat benturan tinju yang dilayangkan oleh Gilgamesh. Pria berambut keemasan itu benar-benar emosi. Kedua mata darahnya memicing tajam. Tidak. Ia tak rela kehilangan Saber begitu saja. Saber adalah harta yang paling berharga untuknya. Dan ia akan mendapatkan harta itu kembali.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Tch! Aku sangat mencintai Saber. Dan aku akan menjadikannya sebagai milikku. Tak peduli jika ia tak sudi menikahiku. Aku hanya tinggal memaksanya dan menggeretnya langsung ke pelaminan jika perlu! Di dunia ini, satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan hanyalah Artur! Bukan orang lain!" Determinasi itu kembali terbangung dengan kokohnya. Gilgamesh melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah kawan baiknya.

"Dan jika memang ada orang keparat yang berani merebut Saber dariku, maka aku hanya tinggal menghancurkannya saja. Tak peduli siapapun keparat itu!"

"Hah... akhirnya, kau kembali juga. Ini baru kau yang kukenal. Tch! Kau membuatku khawatir saja."

"Eh?" Gilgamesh menautkan alisnya. Enkidu hanya menggeleng dengan simpulan senyum di parasnya. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Pangeran Uruk itu sembari berkata, "Dari awal, gadis itu adalah milikmu. Kalau kau ingin memilikinya, kau hanya tinggal mengingatkannya dengan sedikit... perubahan."

"Perubahan?" Enkidu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan penjelasan lanjutan dari pria berambut panjang itu pada akhirnya membuat Gilgamesh mengerti.

"Kau sempat bercerita padaku bahwa kau mengenal Saber saat berada di taman Shibuya sepuluh tahun yang lalu 'kan? Gadis itu mengenalmu sebagai 'Archer'. Mungkin cara yang tepat untuk mengingatkan dia adalah; kau harus kembali menjadi sosok Archer. Dan jika kau beruntung, mungkin gadis itu bisa menerimamu kembali, Gil."

"Sosok... Archer?" Gilgamesh kembali merenung. Keadaannya saat ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sosok Archer yang ramah dan menyenangkan, telah berevolusi menjadi sesosok pangeran yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Kini, ia pun paham, mengapa Saber tak mampu mengingatnya lagi.

"Mungkin kau benar, Enkidu. Sepertinya, aku harus kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu." Sebuah resolusi didapat. Enkidu hanya tersenyum dengan keputusan bijak itu.

"Tenang saja, Gil. Mau bagaimanapun dirimu, kau tetaplah Gilgamesh. Dan aku yakin, gadis itu pasti akan mencintaimu... apa adanya."

Frase yang cukup bijak. Simpulan senyum pun tergurat di paras Gilgamesh bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kedua mata ruby itu. Ya, benar. Sudah saatnya ia mengguratkan perubahan. Kalaupun ia berhak memiliki segala sesuatu di dunia ini, maka satu harta berharga yang berhak mendapat segenap pengorbanan dan usaha keras sang Pangeran Uruk itu hanyalah Saber seorang.

.

.

"_Ne, Saber-chan? Bagaimana? Apa Saber-chan bersedia menjadi istriku kelak?"_

"_I-Itu..."_

"_Aku sangat menyukai Saber-chan."_

"_Archer..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... Suka."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku juga suka dengan Archer."_

"_Hah? Be-Benarkah?"_

"_Um! Sangat suka! Aku sangat suka denganmu, Archer!"_

.

.

"Enkidu, bisakah kau arahkan mobilnya ke arah selatan?"

"Arah... selatan?" Enkidu menautkan alisnya. Pangeran dari kota Uruk itu hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan determinasi. Jemarinya lantas menekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka kaca jendela mobil. Hembusan angin yang menerpa telah membuat helai rambut jabriknya perlahan gugur. Enkidu terbelalak. Untuk sesaat...

Ia seperti melihat sosok Gilgamesh yang dulu.

"Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin aku datangi. Sebuah tempat... dimana aku bisa menggapai perubahan yang diinginkan Saber."

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tittt! Tiittt!<em>

"M-Mungkinkah!"

Bel apartemen berdentang keras.

Saber beranjak dari kamarnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Jantungnya berdebar, menanti hal yang tak pasti. Ruang hati terus menggemakan satu nama yang selalu disangkal logika.

'Archer... apakah itu kau?'

_Kraaakkk! _

Dan di saat gadis itu membuka pintu, kekecewaanlah yang harus ia telan kembali. Karena orang yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang dielu-elukan hatinya. Orang itu bukan sesosok pria berambut emas dan bermata _ruby_ seperti yang ia inginkan. Orang itu bukanlah pangeran yang selalu mendatanginya setiap hari.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan surat tagihan listrik Anda."

"Ah... iya." Setelah menyerahkan surat tagihan, sang pengantar surat itu segera berlalu pergi tanpa kata. Saber terlihat lemas. Ditutupnya pintu dan bersandarlah ia di belakangnya. Emeraldnya memandang sendu. Gadis pirang itu tak dapat menampik bahwa ada jala kerinduan yang tersemat di dalam hatinya.

'Archer...'

Ya. Sudah hampir seminggu Gilgamesh tak mendatangi Saber lagi. Pria itu bahkan tak mengirimi hadiah-hadiah kecil di depan pintu seperti biasanya. Semenjak Saber mengusir dan menolaknya dengan begitu kasar, Pangeran Uruk itu seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

'Kemana dia? Apakah dia marah terhadapku?'

Rasa bersalah semakin membasuh Saber. Di saat peluru kebenaran telah tertembus ke dalam nalarnya, di saat itu pulalah kebenaran menjauh. Penyesalan telah mengendap begitu besar. Meski Gilgamesh belum tentu adalah Archer, namun entah mengapa, absennya pria itu dari hadapan Saber telah membuatnya terhunus dengan rasa hampa yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ya, benar. Tanpa disadari... ia membutuhkan Gilgamesh.

Bahkan terlalu bergantung dengan Pangeran Uruk itu.

Jantung Saber berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Kedua emeraldnya lantas tertuju pada boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh yang ada di atas meja. Ia lambaikan jemarinya ke arah boneka itu. Seakan ingin menjangkaunya namun tak bisa. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Ia hanya ingin menemui Gilgamesh dan memastikan semuanya.

.

.

"_Hei, Kau! Nona Pirang! Menikahlah denganku!"_

"_I'll make you mine..."_

"_Hope you like it, My Precious Queen..."_

"_Apa kau masih tak percaya bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah... kau, Saber?"_

"_Aku tak peduli meskipun saat ini, kau benar-benar membenciku, Saber. Namun aku akan tetap menepati ikrarku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku! Apapun yang terjadi!"_

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu... Saber."_

.

.

"_Aku sangat menyukai Saber-chan."_

.

.

"_A-Archer..."_

Labirin retrospek kembali membuat Saber terhenyak. Sudah tak ada lagi keraguan yang muncul. Segenap delusi itu terkikis. Pangeran Gilgamesh memanglah Archer. Sosok lelaki yang selalu ada di hati Saber. Setelah sekian lama Saber menunggu dan mengabdikan perasaannya terhadap Archer, pada akhirnya lelaki itu datang untuk menepati janjinya. Ia memang datang dengan entitas sebagai Pangeran Gilgamesh. Namun, seperti apapun entitas pria itu...

Ia tetaplah Archer.

Sesosok pria yang sudah merenggut hati dan cinta Saber.

Intuisi seakan menjerit. Saber segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Gadis itu berdiri tegap. Emeraldnya terhunus tajam ke arah boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh. Ia harus segera mencari pria itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

'Archer sudah berkorban sampai seperti ini demi aku. Ia bahkan masih mencariku setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya?' kedua tangan Saber terkepal erat. Kini, ia paham, bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Gilgamesh saat mendapat penyangkalan yang begitu keras darinya. Saber bahkan dapat mengingat, bagaimana putus asanya pria itu saat menciumnya dengan penuh paksa.

Ia merindukan Saber. Sama halnya dengan Saber yang juga merindukannya.

Dengan penuh determinasi, Saber segera mengambil boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Meski probabilitasnya kecil, gadis itu yakin bahwa di tempat itulah ia akan bertemu dengan Gilgamesh. Sebuah tempat dimana kedua insan itu pertama kali dipertemukan oleh takdir.

_Taman Shibuya._

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak ada yang berubah di tempat itu.<p>

Tata letaknya masih sama. Hijaunya rerumputan. Hamparan taman dengan taburan bunga-bunga indah yang merekah. Pijaran lampu yang setia menemani serangkaian jalan setapak. Bahkan ayunan-ayunan kecil itu tampaknya tak pernah absen untuk menghibur kumpulan anak kecil yang bermain di sana.

Sama saja.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan taman ini tak berubah sama sekali.

Emerald Saber mulai menatap sekelilingnya. Kakinya melangkah statis bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang tetap setia mendekap boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh. Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dalam diri gadis pirang itu. Sebuah perasaan campur aduk yang tak ia mengerti maknanya.

Perasaan bersalah? Mungkin saja.

Karena Saber hampir tak pernah menapakkan kaki di tempat itu semenjak Archer pergi dari kehidupannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Memang, semenjak kepergian Archer, ia selalu bermain dan menunggu lelaki itu di taman hingga berhari-hari.

Namun, percuma.

Lelaki yang sangat berarti baginya itu tak kunjung datang. Dan menatap panorama taman yang menjadi wadah kenangan mereka berdua hanya membuat Saber sakit hati saja.

Kini, mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu ternyata datang untuk menepati janjinya sungguh membuat Saber merasa begitu bersalah. Karena di saat lelaki itu mencoba untuk mempertahankan perasaannya, Saber justru melakukan hal yang kontradiksi. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan kenangan di antara mereka.

Sungguh tidak adil.

'Archer tak berhak mendapatkan penolakanku. Ia tak berhak mendapat perlakuan tak adil seperti ini. A-Aku sudah menyangkalnya dengan begitu keras. Maafkan aku, Archer... kumohon, maafkan aku.'

Saber hanya dapat tertunduk sembari terus mendekap erat boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh. Ia tak melihat sosok pria itu sama sekali. Sepertinya sia-sia. Harapan bahwa Gilgamesh akan muncul di taman Shibuya hanyalah sekedar berkas delusi yang terlahir dalam intuisi Saber.

Pria itu tak muncul.

Pria itu _tak akan pernah_ muncul lagi.

Di saat realitas pahit itu tergambar dengan begitu nyata, Saber seolah membeku, tak berdaya. Nalarnya tak tahu lagi harus berbuat seperti apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiri diam di situ. Merasakan sakitnya penantian semu. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan selalu... menunggu.

.

.

"Hei, hei... Nona cantik, apa yang kau lakukan di taman sendirian begini, eh?"

"Ya ampun... lihatlah, Kawan-kawan. Gadis ini benar-benar manis!"

"Sepertinya kita semua bisa bersenang-senang malam ini. Ahahahaha!"

.

.

Tak terasa, hari menjelang malam dan Saber tak menyadari bahwa ada segerombol berandalan yang tengah mengelilinginya.

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk. Boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh masih tetap setia bertengger dalam dekapannya. Kumpulan lelaki berandalan itu terlihat menyeringai licik, seolah-olah mereka telah menemukan santapan malam mereka. Benar-benar biadab.

Tak ada yang mereka pikirkan selain hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi semata.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kita bisa menemukan gadis semanis ini tepat di taman malam-malam begini?"

"Hai, Manis~ Apa kau merasa kesepian? Kami semua bisa menemanimu~ Ehehehehe!" Salah seorang berandalan hendak menyentuh hamparan pipi Saber, namun sebelum jemari itu sempat menyentuhnya, gadis pirang itu sudah menangkisnya dengan kasar. Kedua emerald memicing tajam. Mereka pikir, mereka itu siapa, hah!

'Hanya Archer yang berhak menyentuhku. Bukan orang lain!'

"Aww... lihatlah. Tanganku ditangkis. Tenanglah, Nona. Kami tak akan menyakitimu jika kau tak melawan. Kami semua hanya ingin memberimu euforia yang tak terbatas. Muahahahaha—"

"Tutup mulutmu! Cepat kalian semua pergi dari sini dan jangan menggangguku!" Saber mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Gerombolan berandalan mesum itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Di saat ia menanti kehadiran Gilgamesh, mengapa interupsi rendahan seperti ini tiba-tiba menimpanya?

Ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kumpulan sampah masyarakat itu.

"Ayolah, Nona. Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ka—"

_BUAAAAKKKK!_

"OUCH!" Salah seorang dari berandalan itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima tendangan yang begitu keras dari Saber. Ia pun tersungkur ke bawah dengan percik darah yang termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Kawan-kawannya yang lain terkejut. Pandangan syok lantas tertuju ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Hei! Jadi kau suka memakai cara yang kasar, Nona? Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan kami jika kau sampai terluka! Ayo, kawan-kawan! Kita serbu gadis ini dan setelah itu, kita nikmati dia bersama-sama!"

"Hahaha! Bersiaplah, Nona!" Pasukan berandalan itu mulai maju mengepung Saber. Gadis bermata emerald itu semakin geram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Saber tak takut dengan apapun. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat dan bahkan sanggup mengimbangi Gilgamesh semenjak kecil. Ia tak akan kalah dalam pertempuran kecil seperti ini.

"Sudah kukatakan pada kalian semua... CEPAT PERGI DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

_DUUUAAAAKKKKK!_

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"_

Satu persatu berandalan mulai gugur berkat pukulan yang dilayangkan Saber. Gadis itu bahkan bertarung hanya dengan mengandalkan satu kepalan tangan kanannya saja. Tangan kirinya masih terus mendekap boneka singa pemberian Gilgamesh. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan mendekap boneka itu saja, Saber seolah mendapatkan kekuatan lebih dari sang Pangeran Uruk itu.

Boneka itu begitu hangat.

Cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Saber yang tengah beku akan rasa bersalah.

"Kkkhhkk—aagghh..." suara rintihan sakit telah menjadi alunan musik yang mengisi keheningan taman di malam itu. Dengan tegap, Saber segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kumpulan sampah masyarakat yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya. Ia tak peduli jika para berandalan itu tak sadarkan diri hingga fajar menjelang. Selama nyawa mereka tidak melayang, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi mereka.

Namun, sayang. Spekulasi yang tergurat dalam nalar Saber ternyata salah.

Di tengah momen kemenangan itu...

"Da-Dasar gadis sialan! RASAKAN INI!"

_Buuaakkk!_

"Aaarghh—" Salah seorang berandalan yang masih memiliki tenaga ekstra, dengan gesit mulai berlari dan memukul kepala Saber dari belakang. Hantaman itu membuat Saber syok. Tubuh pun melemah dan gadis itu mulai tersungkur ke bawah, merintih sakit. Benturan itu membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Sungguh brengsek.

Berandalan tengik itu ternyata belum _kapok_ juga.

"Hah! Gadis tengil! Berani-beraninya kau menghajar kami semua. Kurang ajar."

"Kkhhkk—aarrghh!" Saber mengerang sakit saat untaian rambut pirangnya diremas dengan begitu kasar. Berandalan itu terlihat menyeringai licik. Kedua emerald Saber terpejam rapat. Ia sungguh tak dapat berontak karena otot tubuhnya mulai kaku. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa mengejang. Dan ia butuh waktu untuk menetralisir segenap rasa sakit itu agar bisa bangkit kembali.

Tapi tak ada kompromi di pihak musuh.

Berandalan yang meremas rambut Saber lantas tertawa. Dengan kasar, ia terus menarik rambut gadis itu dan mulai menjamah bagian belakang tubuh Saber. Simpulan senyum iblis terkulum di parasnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk euforia, Nona."

.

.

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap calon istriku, hah!"_

.

.

"A-Apa?" Belum sempat berandalan itu mencari sumber suara yang tertuju padanya, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan yang begitu keras langsung menghantam parasnya dan membuatnya terpental jauh. Segenap orang yang menatap itu terbelalak. Keadaan berandalan yang terkena tendangan itu benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan.

Lehernya patah. Sekujur tubuhnya mengejang. Darah pun termuntahkan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan berandalan itu hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Segenap kawanan berandalan lain—yang masih terkapar lemah— kini hanya dapat memandang dengan raut horor. Atensi mereka tertuju pada sesosok pria yang sudah melesatkan tendangan mengerikan itu.

Dan kedua emerald Saber juga turut terbelalak saat menyadari siapa figur yang sudah menolongnya.

"A-Ar... cher?"

Ya. Archer.

Lelaki itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Berdiri tegap membelakangi Saber. Untaian rambut emasnya kini tak lagi menjulang tinggi ke atas. Melainkan sebaliknya. Pria itu membiarkan rambut emasnya berguguran ke bawah dengan lurusnya. Penampilan baru itu membuat Saber terhenyak.

Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pangeran Gilgamesh.

Sosok Archer yang selalu ia nanti.

"Jangan pikir kalian semua bisa lolos setelah apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap calon istriku. Ganjaran yang harus diterima oleh kumpulan sampah seperti kalian adalah... MATI!" Ruby memicing tajam. Nada itu begitu dingin. Bahkan terlalu dingin sampai-sampai membuat orang yang mendengarnya gemetar ketakutan.

Marah.

Gilgamesh benar-benar sangat marah. Ia tak terima jika ada orang yang berani menyakiti Saber. Jangankan menyakiti, Pangeran Uruk itu bahkan tak akan segan untuk membakar hidup-hidup orang yang berani menyentuh rambut Saber sehelai pun.

Saber adalah miliknya seorang. Dan tak ada yang boleh merenggut harta berharga itu darinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, gerombolan berandal mesum itu lantas berusaha bangkit dan mencoba untuk kabur. Namun sia-sia. Gilgamesh tak akan melepaskan mereka semudah itu. Dengan gerakan tak terbaca mata, pria bermata darah itu segera menghajar gerombolan berandalan itu dengan bengisnya. Erangan sakit dan jeritan ampun terdengar nyaring. Bau anyir darah semakin kental.

Saber terbelalak syok.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan Gilgamesh menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"He-Hentikan—Ar... cher."

"Saber?"

Gilgamesh seolah membeku.

Permohonan lirih yang tergurat dari mulut gadis itu membuat nalarnya terhunus dengan kuatnya serangan logika. Ia kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ditatapnya salah seorang berandalan yang tengah babak belur dan sekarat dalam cengkramannya itu. Seingin-inginnya Gil menghancurkan berandalan itu hingga tak bersisa, namun sudahlah.

Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan mengotori tangannya akan sampah masyarakat seperti mereka.

Ia biarkan berandalan itu kabur bersama kawanannya yang lain. Jika Saber terlambat memberi peringatan, mungkin pria berambut emas itu sudah resmi menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Pembunuh...

Ya, benar.

Gilgamesh tak akan segan untuk membunuh jika memang hal itu diperlukan. Ia sudah dikenal sebagai sesosok pangeran yang cukup bengis dan berdarah dingin. Andai saja ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Saber dan juga Enkidu, mungkin... saat ini ia sudah berevolusi menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Beruntung, ia memiliki dua orang yang bisa menjadi tumpuan cahaya dalam hidupnya.

Setidaknya, fananya keangkuhan dan martabat seorang pemimpin tidak terlalu membutakan mata hati sang Pangeran Uruk itu.

"Khkk—aarrggh—"

"Sa-Saber!" Erangan sakit dari Saber membuat kedua ruby Gilgamesh membelalak. Dengan cepat, ia segera berlari dan menghampiri gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Saber membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bertopang. Bersandarlah ia di dada Gilgamesh, sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terputus.

Gestur khawatir tampak tergurat dalam paras pria berambut keemasan itu. Secara perlahan, ia dekap tubuh Saber dan membenamkan parasnya dalam untaian rambut pirang yang lembut itu.

Seutas senyum tipis tersimpul di mulut Saber.

"Akhirnya... kau datang juga, Archer..."

"Saber..." mendengar nama kecilnya terucap dari mulut Saber membuat Gilgamesh terhenyak. Usahanya tak berakhir sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu dapat mengingatnya juga. Kedua mata darahnya melembut.

"Kau mengingatku..."

"Maaf karena aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengingatmu, Archer. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang. Aku sungguh tak mengenalimu." Jemari Saber perlahan mulai menyentuh hamparan pipi Gilgamesh. Emeraldnya terus memerhatikan paras tampan lelaki itu. Pangeran Uruk itu seolah gentar. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendapat pandangan hangat itu dari Saber.

Sepuluh tahun.

Ya... sepuluh tahun sudah ia hidup dalam kehampaan.

Kini kehangatan itu berada dalam dekapannya kembali.

Bahagia...

Apakah salah jika Gilgamesh merasakan anugerah yang dinamakan... bahagia?

Tidak.

Ia berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan setelah segenap perjuangannya selama ini.

Semua ini membuatnya paham bahwa Tuhan akan selalu berlaku adil.

"Aku mencintaimu... Saber." Bersamaan dengan pengakuan itu, dekapan Gilgamesh terhadap Saber pun semakin erat. Yang didekap mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Gil dan turut memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan cukup lekat.

Untuk sesaat.

Kerinduan itu tercurahkan tanpa adanya tukar kata.

Mereka tak ingin membicarakan apapun.

Resolusi bisa menunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>~GxS~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu begitu cerah. Sinar dari sang lentera matahari sepertinya tak mampu untuk mengimbangi cerianya hati Saber di kala itu.<p>

Rin bahkan terlihat heran. Ia hanya bertopang dagu sembari menautkan kedua alisnya tatkala menatap Saber—yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di dapur dengan penuh semangat. Guratan senyum tak jua luntur dari paras cantik gadis berambut pirang itu. Sungguh tak biasanya.

'Ia selalu bermood ceria saat memakan makanan enak saja. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya, ia belum memakan apapun...' Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya pertanda bingung. 'Jika memang makanan bukanlah alasannya, lalu apa?'

"Hei, Saber. Sepertinya kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini. Bolehkah aku tahu alasannya?"

"Eh?" pedang tanya yang diguratkan Rin membuat Saber terbelalak. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah sang sahabat dan mengerjapkan emeraldnya. "Terlihat... senang?"

"Ah, apa kau tak menyadarinya? Dari tadi, kau tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan." Rin melipat tangannya di dada. Saber mulai terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kejadian kemarin akan memberikan efek yang cukup signifikan untuknya.

"Aku... bertemu Archer, Rin."

"Apa? A-Archer?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi nalarnya untuk mencerna ucapan Saber. Dan kedua matanya pun membelalak saat ia mulai memahami apa yang ia dengar secara harfiah. "M-Maksudmu Archer anak lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamamu!"

"Um! Benar!" Saber kembali tersenyum. Rin menganga sejadi-jadinya. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Dengan cepat, ia segera menghampiri gadis pirang itu dan mencengkram bahunya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya? Ayo, ceritakan padaku, Saber!"

"Uhh... bagaimana, ya? Ceritanya panjang." Saber menggaruk ringan hamparan pipinya. "Namun yang jelas, kau juga sudah melihatnya, Rin."

"Apa? A-Aku sudah melihatnya?" Rin semakin bingung. Penjelasan Saber yang setengah-setengah hanya membuat enigma menjulang tinggi. Rasa kurositas semakin bertambah saja dalam diri kakak Sakura itu.

"Ayolah, Saber! Jelaskan semuanya! Aku masih tak mengerti—"

_Tittt! Tiittt!_

Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel apartemen Saber pun berdentang menghunuskan pedang intervensi. Kerutan sewot lantas terbentuk di samping kening gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Graahhh! Siapa yang datang itu! Sungguh menganggu saja!"

"R-Rin, tenanglah—" terlambat. Saber gagal menghentikan Rin yang tengah beranjak menghampiri pintu dengan penuh emosi. Kawannya itu segera membuka pintu dan menyambut sendiri tamu Saber dengan perangainya yang sedikit kasar.

"Sebaiknya cepat katakan apa kepentingan—"

"Maaf, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Saber?"

"Ehh?" Rin tampak terperanjat saat menatap sesosok pria berambut emas yang ada di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat memakai jaket hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Rambut emasnya yang lurus berponi semakin membuat paras pria itu—yang notabene sudah tampan—menjadi semakin bertambah tampan. Mata rubynya berkilat indah. Guratan senyum tipis yang dilayangkannya cukup mampu untuk membuat hati gadis manapun bergetar.

'Ta-Tampan sekali...' Rin menganga sejadi-jadinya. Ia bahkan mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan apakah figur yang ia lihat itu nyata ataukah tidak. Tak mampu berkata-kata untuk sesaat, Saber pun segera menghampiri kawannya itu.

"Ada apa, Rin? Siapa tamu yang ada di lu—"

"Saber!" Belum sempat Saber menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya pun sudah dipeluk dengan begitu erat oleh sang tamu. Suara tawa yang begitu khas mulai membahana dan Saber pun terhenyak mendengar itu. Karena di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang yang gemar tertawa dengan intonasi yang begitu arogan.

Siapa lagi jika bukan...

"A-Archer?"

"A-APA? A-ARCHER?" kini giliran Rin yang terlihat syok. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria berambut keemasan yang kini sedang memeluk Saber adalah Archer. Dan ia pun tak menyangka bahwa cinta pertama sahabatnya itu ternyata setampan ini.

"Ah, Saber~ Akhirnya, aku bisa memelukmu lagi seperti ini. Sungguh menyenangkan! Ahahahahaha!" Pria bermata ruby itu semakin membenamkan parasnya di helai rambut pirang Saber. Dan menghela napaslah yang bisa dilakukan Saber. Meski 'Archer'nya telah kembali, namun tetap saja sifat posesif, egois dan juga sifat kekanak-kanakkan pria itu tidaklah pudar. Namun tak mengapa. Inilah lelaki yang sudah memiliki hatinya.

Dan Saber akan mencintai pemuda itu apa adanya.

"Fuhuhu! Romantis sekali. Setidaknya dia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Pangeran Uruk gila yang tak jelas itu. Iya 'kan, Saber?"

"E-ehh?" ucapan Rin membuat Saber terbelalak. Dan sang tamu berambut emas yang tengah memeluk Saber kini hanya dapat membatu dengan raut suram. Ya. Rin masih tak mengenali identitas Archer yang sebenarnya. Dan Saber mulai sedikit merasa tak enak dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, R-Rin... se-sebenarnya, Archer adalah—"

"Iya, iya... aku tahu, Saber. Archer adalah lelaki yang sempurna. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Aku jadi iri padamu."

"Tapi, Rin—"

"Well, saranku adalah... berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin banyak gadis di luar sana yang mungkin berpotensi untuk merebut Archer darimu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian berdua sampai akhir!" Rin mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Saber hanya dapat menepuk jidat dengan hal itu. Kawannya benar-benar salah paham. Dan figur 'Archer' kini semakin terlihat bertambah suram.

Sungguh nasib.

"EEHH! Bu-bukankah, yang bersama Saber itu Pangeran Gilgamesh!"

"H-HAH?"

Tak terduga sebelumnya, Sakura tiba-tiba hadir di tengah interaksi itu. Gadis itu datang bersama Shiro. Dan sepertinya, hanya ia yang mampu mengenali identitas asli Archer yang sebenarnya.

Rin pun menganga, tak percaya. "Apa katamu? Pa-Pangeran Gilgamesh?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau terkejut, _Nee-san_? Bukankah sudah jelas, yang memeluk Saber adalah Pangeran Gilgamesh! Sungguh tak kusangka, pada akhirnya Saber menerima cinta Anda, Gilgamesh-_sama_. Aku ikut senang dengan hubungan kalian." Sakura mulai terkekeh dengan riangnya. Gil terlihat lega mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, ada orang yang mampu mengenalinya juga. Namun Rin masih tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Hahaha! Sakura, kau salah paham! Dia ini bukan Gilgamesh si Pangeran Uruk itu! Dia ini Archer! Cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih Saber! Apa kau tak bisa lihat perbedaannya, hah!"

'Justru kaulah yang tak bisa melihat kemiripannya, Rin...' Saber hanya bisa membatin dengan pasrah. Kawannya itu benar-benar tak ada harapan sama sekali. Kini ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Tapi, _Nee-san_! Dia memang benar-benar Pangeran Gilga—"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, Sakura! Dia adalah Archer! A.R.C.H.E.R! Bukan Gil—"

"Yang dikatakan Sakura benar, Rin! Archer adalah Gilgamesh! Pangeran Gilgamesh dari Uruk!"

"A-APA!" Intervensi Saber mengejutkan Rin. Gadis berkuncir itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. "A-Apa maksudmu, Saber? A-Archer adalah—"

"Kalian ingin bukti?" dengan sigap, Saber segera mengambil gel rambut dari kamarnya dan lantas kembali berdiri di hadapan Gil. Pangeran Uruk itu terlihat mengerutkan dahinya sebelum pada akhirnya, ia paham akan maksud Saber. Ia biarkan kekasihnya itu mengacak rambut emasnya dengan gel dan membuatnya jabrik kembali. Dan hal itu membuat Rin semakin menganga.

"Sa-Saber, apa yang kau lakukan pada Archer—"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan penampilannya yang dulu. Sekarang lihatlah, Rin! Apakah penampilan Archer kali ini mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" dan di saat Saber telah berhasil membuat rambut Gil menjadi jabrik kembali, di saat itulah Rin mulai paham dengan kebenaran yang ada. Fakta memang tak dapat disangkal. Gadis itu hanya bisa menganga dengan gestur pucat di parasnya.

"J-Jadi—ka-kau benar-benar... PANGERAN URUK ITU!" Mendengar itu, Gil pun hanya mengguratkan seringai licik khasnya terdahulu. Rasanya sungguh melegakan saat identitasnya mulai terlihat secara gamblang. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Hanya karena perkara rambut, apakah sesulit itu untuk mengenalinya?

"Itu benar, Nona. Aku adalah Gilgamesh, Calon Raja di kota Sumerian, Uruk! Apa kau sudah bisa mengenaliku sekarang? Ahahahaha!"

"T-TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Histeris, Rin pun membenturkan kepalanya di hamparan tembok berkali-kali. Sakura dan Shiro mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Rin bisa tenang dan mulai menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kini, mereka semua berada di dalam ruang tamu apartemen Saber.

"Tak kusangka... ternyata kau adalah Archer..."

"Hah! Tentu saja aku adalah Archer. Tapi Archer hanyalah nama panggilanku semasa kecil. Dan nama panggilan itu hanya kupersembahkan untuk Saber saja. Bukan untuk orang lain." Dengan angkuh, Gil mengguratkan senyum remeh dan menyematkan jemari ke dalam untaian rambut emasnya. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ada aura berkilau yang menyelubungi entitas Pangeran Uruk itu. Sakura terpukau. Kontradiksi dengan Rin dan juga Shiro yang tampak _sweatdrop_ melihat itu.

"Dan seperti janjiku pada Arturia. Setelah aku menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan Uruk, aku akan mencarinya dan meminangnya untuk menjadi istriku. Dan aku pun kemari dengan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Sebagai Gilgamesh."

"Dan sepertinya, kau bangga sekali, eh? Pangeran Uruk?" Saber menimpali dengan nada sarkas. Dan hal itu membuat Gil beraut terpukul.

"S-Saber-_chan_? A-Apa kau tak suka melihat diriku yang sebenarnya, hah? Aku bahkan kemari dengan mempertaruhkan namaku sebagai seorang Pangeran!"

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka dirimu sebagai Archer daripada dirimu sebagai Gilgamesh seperti sekarang ini."

_JEDEEERRRR!_

Dan pengakuan itu seolah membuat Gil tersambar akan sengatan petir. Dalam hitungan detik, aura berkilau yang menyelubungi pria berambut emas itupun lenyap dan berganti dengan aura suram. Bahkan rambut Gil yang semula jabrik berkat gel rambut dari Saber kini kembali menjadi layu akibat efek suram.

"Kau kejam sekali, Artur..."

Rin, Shiro dan Sakura kembali sweatdrop melihat itu. Saber hanya tersenyum dan mengguratkan tawa yang begitu ringan. Ia pun lantas melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan mendekap Gil dari belakang. Parasnya cantiknya terlihat merona merah untuk sesaat.

"Namun, seperti apapun dirimu. Entah itu Archer ataupun Gilgamesh, kau tetaplah lelaki yang akan selalu aku cintai..."

"Sa-Saber..." serpihan merah lantas menjalar di paras Gil. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, ia mulai menghadap Saber dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil gadis yang sangat berharga untuknya itu. Rubynya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu, Artur! Aku sangat sangat sangaaat mencintaimu! Sudahkah aku katakan hal itu padamu?"

"Aaawww... mereka manis sekali!" Sakura tampak terharu. Shiro hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Setidaknya sampai Sakura berkata, "Tak kusangka, Pangeran Gilgamesh saat berbunga-bunga terlihat imut dan manis, ya?"

"_WHAT_?"

"Ne! Shiro-_senpai _tak perlu khawatir. Bagiku, _Senpai_ tetaplah yang terbaik! Hihihihi..." frase itu membuat Shiro sedikit lega. Rin hanya tertawa dan menepuk bahu calon adik iparnya itu.

"Hahaha! Tenanglah, Shiro. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang sangat setia. Jagalah adikku baik-baik. Oke!"

"Aku mengerti, Rin." Dan Shiro hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ketiganya kembali menaruh atensi ke arah Saber dan juga Gil. Kali ini, duo pirang itu terlihat saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sang Pangeran Uruk tampak menyodorkan sesuatu.

Kedua emerald Saber membelalak. "G-Gil, apa ini?"

"Sepuluh tahun sudah aku berjuang keras agar aku bisa kembali menemuimu. Perlu kau tahu bahwa tak ada wanita yang kuinginkan di dunia ini selain dirimu. Kini, aku datang kemari untuk mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Arturia Pendragon! Maukah kau menjadi istri dan juga ratuku?"

Sebuah kotak merah tampak terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berbatu diamond merah. Semerah mata ruby yang dimiliki oleh Gilgamesh. Dan warna merah itu merupakan simbolik atas perasaan cintanya terhadap Saber. Ia benar-benar sangat mencintai gadis bermata emerald itu. Dan figur yang dilamar kini tampak kehabisan kata, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Keheningan terjadi.

Rin, Shiro dan Sakura juga turut tenggelam dalam dimensi terkejut. Mereka seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di hadapan mereka. Sahabat mereka—Saber—telah dipinang oleh seorang pangeran dan akan menjadi calon ratu di kota Uruk. Semua ini terjadi bagaikan mimpi. Kini, mereka paham, mengapa Saber tampak kehabisan kata untuk menjawab.

Gadis itu pasti merasakan perpaduan rasa yang campur aduk.

"Artur, apa jawabanmu?" Gil kembali menegaskan. Meski paras tampannya itu tampak datar, namun sejatinya, ia sungguh gugup dan takut dari dalam. Ia takut mendapat penolakan Saber. Ia takut jika gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan kembali menyangkalnya lagi. Ia tak akan bisa terima jika hal itu terjadi. Karena ia sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk meraih Saber ke dalam dekapannya lagi.

Ia bahkan sudah memberikan pusara logikanya pada Saber.

Jika gadis itu kembali mencampakkannya lagi, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Gilgamesh pasti akan gila.

Setelah membisu untuk beberapa saat, Saber pun memejamkan kedua emeraldnya sembari mempersiapkan diri untuk mengguratkan jawaban. Rin, Shiro dan juga Sakura terlihat tegang dari tempat mereka terduduk. Mereka hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk kawan mereka itu.

Ya. Asalkan Saber bahagia, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dengan penuh determinasi, Saber membuka kedua emeraldnya dan mulai mengenggam tangan Gilgamesh. Gadis itu mengguratkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Ditatapnya Gil dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia menjadi istri dan juga ratu untukmu, Pangeran Gilgamesh!"

"A-Artur..." kedua ruby Gil membelalak. Perasaan bahagia membasuh hatinya bersamaan dengan simpulan senyum yang tergurat di paras tampannya. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, segera ia sematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Saber dan ditatapnya gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya itu sekali lagi. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dengan serpihan rona merah di parasnya.

Frase tulus pun tergurat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu padaku. Aku mencintaimu... Gil."

Pengakuan itu membuat sang Pangeran Uruk terenyuh. Sebagian raganya seolah meleleh, seolah tak berdaya. Sejatinya, di dunia ini hanya Saber yang mampu meluluhkan hati dan memiliki cinta Gil sepenuhnya. Tak ada yang lain.

Dengan cepat, pria bermata ruby itu segera mengecup kening Saber dan mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu seerat mungkin.

Rin dan yang lainnya turut senang menatap panorama hangat nan bahagia itu.

Optimis.

Ya, mereka optimis bahwa kedua insan itu akan hidup berbahagia nantinya. Sebagai sahabat, mereka hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik. Turut memberi dukungan secara totalitas. Dan mereka yakin bahwa kedua insan itu akan selalu bersatu hingga akhir.

Karena rantai takdir sudah mengikat keduanya dalam satu ikatan cinta yang absolut.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Artur."

.

.

"Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Gil."

.

.

.

"Paman Enkiduuuu! Ayo, bermain denganku!"

"Hah! Lebih baik Paman Enkidu bermain denganku saja!"

"Hei, kau sudah bermain dengan Paman Enkidu selama 3 jam! Kini giliranku!"

"Tidak! Sekarang adalah giliranku! Kalian semua selalu saja meninggalkanku! Huff!"

Beberapa tahun berlalu.

Enkidu tampak tersenyum dengan panorama anak-anak kecil yang tengah berdebat memperebutkannya. Anak-anak kecil itu memiliki rambut pirang keemasan dan juga memiliki mata berwarna ruby dan emerald. Sama seperti mata kedua orang tua mereka. Dan mereka semua bersaudara. Enkidu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perasaan takjub.

'Gil... Gil. Mau berapa anak lagi yang akan kau produksi bersama Ratu Artur, eh? Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya Ratu Arturia mengandung.'

Enkidu hanya terkekeh kecil sembari menatap sebuah potrait yang menggambarkan kedua insan raja dan ratu itu di dinding istana. Ya. Waktu telah berlalu semenjak kawannya resmi menikah dengan gadis pilihannya itu. Dan kini, keduanya pun menjadi pemimpin yang mampu membawa kota Uruk menjadi sebuah kota yang begitu termahsyur dan sejahtera. Keduanya merupakan kombinasi raja dan ratu yang sangat mengagumkan.

Sementara kedua insan pemimpin itu sibuk dengan segenap urusan kota dan negara, Enkidu hanya bisa membantu dengan menjaga anak-anak mereka. Setidaknya, dengan hadirnya anak-anak yang lucu dan imut itu, Enkidu bisa mengikis kebosanannya saat berada di dalam istana. Memang merepotkan, namun menjaga kumpulan anak-anak itu nyatanya mampu membuat Enkidu bahagia.

Mereka begitu polos dan lugu.

Sama seperti dirinya.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kalian semua jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik, kita semua bermain bersama-sama! Bagaimana? Paman memiliki satu permainan yang menarik."

"Permainan menarik? Apa itu, Paman?" tanya sesosok anak laki-laki bermata ruby dengan paras yang mirip dengan Saber. Enkidu kembali menyimpulkan senyum.

"Permainan itu adalah permainan _Holy Grail!_ Harus ada yang menjadi _Master _dan _Servant_. Dan bagi yang ingin menjadi _Servant_, kalian harus memilih salah satu _Heroic Spirit _dari legenda raja terdahulu yang bisa kalian tirukan."

"_Heroic Spirit_? Kalau begitu, aku ingin menjadi Gilgamesh seperti ayah!"

"Aku ingin menjadi Artur seperti ibu!"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi raja seperti ayah!"

"Aku mau! Aku mau seperti ibu!"

Dan dengan itu, keceriaan akan selalu terpancar dalam diri seluruh keturunan Raja Gilgamesh dan juga Ratu Arturia. Darah pemimpin telah mengalir dalam tubuh mereka semua. Dan Enkidu akan selalu senantiasa menjaga mereka semua hingga mereka mampu meneruskan tahta kedua orang tua mereka.

Sampai saat itu tiba...

"Pimpinlah selalu Uruk dengan baik Raja Gil dan Ratu Artur. Kalian adalah legenda baru di mata dunia ini."

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Makasih buat semua yang udah ngereview fic ini. Maaf kalau updetnya lama karena saya bener-bener sibuk sama urusan kampus. Semoga endingnya tak terlalu mengecewakan. ^^

Akhir kata, Thanks for reading! _Jaa Nee_~


End file.
